If All Else Fails (John Smith 10)
Story The Earth shakes violently, from the vibrations of the Forever Knight castle. Deep below the surface, the earthquakes cause a pod in an underground cave to fall to the ground. The pod breaks open, and an unaltered Highbreed comes out of it. Highbreed: Awake? I’m only to be awoken if we’ve lost the war. It is time to activate the doomsday device. (Activates a control panel, and something awakens.) On the surface, a giant tree monster that looks like a Highbreed breaks out of the ground. It stands up, and starts walking, destroying the forest in its path. End Scene The tree monster is walking, and the army has set up, firing artillery at the monster. It doesn’t stop, and the men retreat, as their tanks and other weapons are destroyed. Kevin’s ship flies in, approaching the tree monster. Kevin: That thing is huge. Gwen: Those standard weapons that the army’s using are having no effect. John: Then maybe it’s time for a different power. (Slaps down Omnitrix) Heatblast: Heatblast! Open the hatch, Kevin. I’m going in. The hatch opens, and Heatblast jumps out, using his fire to propel himself and allow him to fly. He flies towards the tree monster, shooting fire at it. The leaves and moss on it burns off, but the wood body seems completely unharmed. The tree monster raises its arm, which hits Heatblast and sends him flying. Heatblast hits the ground, creating a dirt trail where he’s dragged across the ground. Heatblast: Ow! That could’ve gone better. Maybe I need something hotter. Heatblast flies in front of the tree monster, and flies towards it. He then turns around, and flies towards it. He gets above it, and hits the Omnitrix. Four spikes form on the symbol, and he glows green. His molten rock body turns into a blob-like body of magma, his lower body similar to a snake body. His back is big and hunched, his arms like gorillas. His head is a skull, having a big underbite. Ultimate Heatblast: Ultimate Heatblast! Ultimate Heatblast falls to the tree monster, and punches it with his magma fist. This stops the tree monster, causing it to stumble back. Ultimate Heatblast goes to attack again, when the tree monster raises his arms, and slams his hands together, Ultimate Heatblast in the middle. Ultimate Heatblast is squished, and he falls, hitting the ground. The tree monster continues walking, stepping over Ultimate Heatblast. Kevin’s ship lands nearby, Gwen and Kevin come out, and John comes out of the crater. John: (Moans) That was not enjoyable. (Gets up, shaky) You figure out what it’s after? Gwen: Yeah. It’s heading to a nuclear power plant. Kevin: If it destroys it, the world could be in danger. And we can’t stop it. John: Have you guys seen it from the front? Gwen: No. Why? John: It looks like a Highbreed. And a plant of one at that. (John’s face perks up.) Kevin: He’s got a plan now. What do we do? John: Contact Reinrassic. If this thing is Highbreed run, he can stop it. Meanwhile, I’ll try and stop it from the inside. (Slaps down Omnitrix) Stinkfly: Stinkfly! (Stinkfly then takes off, flying after the tree monster, which was miles away at this point. Gwen and Kevin get back on the ship, and they take off.) End Scene The tree monster approaches the nuclear plant, where the army was set up. Then, Stinkfly appears, flying by. Stinkfly: I’ve got this, guys. (Flies towards the tree monster.) Stinkfly approaches the tree monster, and flies around its legs. He fires slime from his stalk eyes, entrapping the tree monster’s legs. The slime turns solid, and the tree monster’s legs are stuck, unable to move. Stinkfly then flies up to the head, and lands on its shoulders. He then hits the Omnitrix. Wildvine: Wildvine! (Wildvine then merges into the tree monster’s head, phasing inside. Wildvine lands inside what seems like a control room, with a Highbreed in control.) Wildvine: What are you doing? The war between Earth and the Highbreed is over. Highbreed: You dare to give me orders, vermin? Wildvine: Why do I even bother trying to talk to you guys? Wildvine grabs seed bombs, throwing them at Highbreed. Highbreed dodges, the bombs hitting the controls. Highbreed charges forward, and goes to punch Wildvine. Wildvine stretches to dodge, and the Highbreed extends his wings, taking to the air to follow Wildvine. Highbreed punches Wildvine, causing him to crash into the ceiling of the room. Wildvine falls down, and Highbreed punches him multiple times. Highbreed: This is the end for you, vermin. (Raises fist) Voice: Halt, soldier! (Wildvine and Highbreed turn, and see a hologram projection of Reinrassic.) Wildvine: Reinrassic! Highbreed: Who are you? Reinrassic: (raising hand, showing an emblem on the palm of his hand) The Highbreed Supreme. Highbreed: (going onto one knee) My liege. Reinrassic: The war is over. Stop the doomsday device. Highbreed: I can’t. The only way to stop it is to destroy it. Reinrassic: (nods his head.) Understood. John John Smith. Get out of there, now. Wildvine: Right. (The hologram disappears, and Wildvine stretches up to the ceiling, grabbing it.) Wildvine: Ready? Highbreed: I’m staying. Someone must stop it. Wildvine nods his head, and pulls himself up to the ceiling. He then phases out, and jumps down to the ground. Wildvine reverts. John: No! Not while I’m so close! (Breaks off running) The tree monster had broken free from the slime, and almost makes it to the nuclear plant. Then, it stops, cringing in pain. It then turns away, and runs, before its body collapses on itself, destroying it. Gwen and Kevin arrive back, with Reinrassic. John joins them. John: Sorry Reinrassic. I couldn’t save your soldier. Reinrassic: No worries, John John Smith. For us to die in battle is one of the greatest honors there is. Gwen: You don’t have anymore of those things here, do you? Reinrassic: Of course not! (Nervously) I, will check though. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Reinrassic III *Soldiers Villains *Highbreed Commander (death) *Highbreed Tree Monster Aliens *Heatblast *Ultimate Heatblast (first appearance) *Stinkfly *Wildvine Trivia *This is the first episode to introduce new Ultimate forms since Ultimate Evolution. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Highbreed Arc